My Major
by GraceRoyal
Summary: "She wore a troubled past like wings— she had been through hell and though no one could see her demons, they could see the face that conquered them." —Atticus. A story about a broken girl with a smile that lights a room.
1. Preface

Part I: Twilight

|Preface|

My daddy use to always say that love conquers all... and I believed him up until Mom kicked him to the curb. He loved her unconditionally and for her to toss him aside when he became "useless" was something that I would never forgive. My faith in love wavered then. It wavered even more when I experienced my first of many heartbreaks. I was essentially what was referred to as "humped and dumped". What hit the nail in the coffin is when I had to flee from my mother that night. She had completely lost it.

From that point on I thought love was something only in fiction. If you were to ask me if I believed in love then , I would tell you no. Now it was different. Now for the first time in my life I fully believed in something again. I believed in love. So much so that I am able to stand here facing death's gnarled claws without any fear. Because I knew in my heart of hearts that my major would go to hell and back to protect me.

With that knowledge I stood there shielding Bella and dared our hunter to come closer.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight both writing or film, I only own Angel and the rights to "My Major". Anything else rightfully belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

©️All Rights Reserved

:::

VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE

This story does contain mature situations/themes, profane use of language and sexual thoughts and actions.

:::

[01]

Run

|Twilight|

:::

|Angel's POV|

Houston became smaller and smaller in my rear view as my heart rate finally decided to calm down enough for me to finally be able to catch my breath. I couldn't do it anymore. I just couldn't. That... that was too much even for me. That was the last straw for me. I don't care what problems my mother has but that's no excuse for her to treat me like a second class citizen. I was her child, not her servant, and most certainly not her emotional punching bag.

"Text message from daddy," my Bluetooth spoke.

I tapped the screen.

"Hey baby girl. Everything on my end is done. All you have to do is get here to Forks. Love you and drive safe," I smiled softly.

I may have not seen my dad in thirteen years but he was still the same old caring man I remembered. I just hate that mom kept me from seeing him. She kept me, or at least tried to keep me, from seeing a lot of people on dad's side.

Truth be told I was relieved that I finally fled Houston. As much as I love Texas, I did miss my dad dearly and this was the perfect opportunity to see him again. I was going to live with him while I finished out my senior year and then attend University of Washington in Seattle for college. No stress, no hassle. After living so long with constant stress and fear of another mood swing, I deserved to be happy for once.

Hell maybe this move would be good for my love life— but then again, with my horrible string of relationships, I doubt it. Love was never in the cards for me to begin with. How could it when I have a mom who is mental and my own set of issues?

"You have a message from mom," I scowled.

Did I want to hear my mom verbally abuse me? No, but should I see if she noticed my departure? Yes. I tapped the screen.

"Please come back home. I'm sorry for kicking you out and trying to cut you off. I had a really bad day at work after Allen and I got into a huge fight over money. I love you and I don't want to loose you," a bitter taste was left in my mouth after the Bluetooth read the message.

Love me? I'm sorry? She was incapable of loving anyone other than herself. The way she screwed over dad was enough proof of that concept. There was no way I'd go back to a situation as unstable as that. All my life I'd been dancing on the edge. It's time that I find stable ground and took a stand.

Staring at the open road in front of me I settled into driving. My truck and I had a long way to go from Texas to Washington state. Good thing I opened my own bank account and cards, god knows the one my mom made for me is about to be locked down.

:::

After about three or four days of travel I finally found myself crossing into the small inconsequential town of Forks, Washington. Damn this place was small. Like really small. This place looked to be under a near constant cover of clouds too. I couldn't see any signs of the sun once so ever. This was definitely something that will need to be adjusted to. Logging trucks passed me by as I crossed into Main Street. I could see a theater and a bunch of mom and pops shops. There was also the equivalent of an Academy back there called Newton's Olympic Outfitters. I followed the robotic GPS voice all the way to a small one story house. There were two cop cars parked at front and a black old truck.

Dad better have not gotten himself in to trouble. I parked parallel to the curb and jumped out of my Ford F-150. Her cherry red exterior made her stand out against the monochromatic colors of the other vehicles around her.

I approached the front door with caution and rang the doorbell after mustering up enough courage to do so. I could hear laughter and the sound of foot steps approaching the door. The door swung open to reveal a tall teenage boy with red skin and wide shoulders. He even had the long dark hair hinting at the fact that he was a Native American.

"Is this the residence of Jacob McDouglass?" I asked politely.

"Angel baby? Is that you?" Dad grinned seeing me.

He hadn't changed a bit minus the graying hair. Dad was still tall, broad shouldered and as muscular as the day he got out of the marines. He also had some smile lines. Dad embraced me and I hugged him right back.

"It's nice to see you daddy," I whispered and he finally let go.

"Guys this is my little girl, Angel. Angel these are my closest buddies, Charlie Swan, Billy Black and his son Jake," dad introduced me to everyone in the room.

Billy, the man in the wheel chair, looked a lot like his son only far older. The other man, Charlie, looked fairly ordinary with a head of dark brown hair and brown eyes. The only thing that stuck me as unusual was the fact that Charlie had such a pale complexion.

"It's nice to meet you Angel," Jake finally spoke.

His voice was slightly deeper than I had expected. I smiled politely and nodded.

"It's nice to meet all of you too. I'm sorry about my lack of conversation but I'm kind of tired, I drove almost four days to get here," I laughed nervously.

"No it's fine. We were about to go anyway. By the way Jacob I expect you over at my place tomorrow not only is there a mariners game, but I was hoping your daughter could help mine adjust here too," Charlie spoke smiling at me briefly.

"Hey more friends for me," I grinned causing everyone to chuckle.

"I'll show you and Bella around tomorrow," Jake winked pushing his dad out the door followed by Charlie.

Dad closed the door and turned to me.

"Do you have everything in your truck?" Dad asked.

"I do. I made sure to grab my folder out of mom's desk too, so I have all of my important papers and documents," I pulled it out of the satchel bag I had brought in with me.

"I'll make sure a copy of these makes it to Forks High," dad smiled.

"Now about my stuff..."

:::

The room dad had for me was beautifully furnished. I had a birch wood four post queen sized bed with matching night stands, a large dresser, a desk and two book shelves full of books. The room even had its own bathroom and reading nook. Dad helped me get all my stuff in the right places and eventually left me to settle. I opened the curtains and looked out the window. The rain trickled off the trees down to the mossy ground making it look like a scene out of one of those nature shows. It really was peaceful out here. I kind of understood why dad lived here now.

My phone started to ring and I automatically answered knowing who it was.

"Hey Audrey," I spoke softly.

"You left me!" She cried over-dramatically.

"I'm sorry but this was the only way I was going to get peace of mind,"

I frowned.

"You could have always moved in with me," Audrey whined.

"Yeah but then my mom would find me. No thank you. I left to get rid of my mom," I snorted.

"How is it in Washington?" Audrey asked finally calmed.

"Rainy," I deadpanned and Audrey giggled.

"Come on give me something here," Audrey grinned.

"Audrey there are no hot guys as of yet," I rolled my eyes knowing exactly what she was referring to.

"Oh come on Angel there has to be something. I refuse to have an old maid as a best friend!" Audrey pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Audrey when will you accept that love isn't an option for me?" I collapsed in my very comfortable bed.

"How about never?" She smiled and I just placed a pillow over my head and screamed.

When did she get so stubborn?!

"Hey hey no time for that. Show me your new room."

After about two hours of talking she had to go leaving me alone once more. It was about eight in the evening and honestly I wasn't hungry. I just wanted to go to sleep. I was tired from driving all on my own out here. I tossed my phone on the pillow next to me charging it and stared at the ceiling fan.

I smiled imaging the words "PRESS to START" appearing in front of me. This was kind of like a brand new game, all new players, all new levels, all new everything. I just hope that this game is much better than my last one. The last one was for lack there of a better term, completel and utter bull shit. I closed my eyes and let myself drift away, worry free.


	3. Chapter 2

[02]

Meeting Bella

|Twilight|

:::

|Angel's POV|

Introductions were something I always dreaded and loved at the same time. I loved being able to meet new people and form new connections but I hated the awkward air that was left behind if the introduction was less than stellar. Today I was going to introduce myself to yet another person and hopefully become friends with her.

I woke up this morning re-energized from a good solid block of sleep. It was about nine or so and I wandered out into the kitchen to find a note from dad. He went into work briefly and was going to be back in time to pick me up for the mariners game that Charlie was hosting a little viewing for.

After a quick breakfast I dressed myself in a pair of jeans shorts and a graphic tee. I also grabbed my parka and keys. I smiled seeing a set of house keys already attached to my truck keys. So thoughtful... anyway I laced up my shoes and made my way to my truck. Might as well familiarize myself with the area so my commute to school will be easier.

Starting my truck I blared Paranoid by Black Sabbath and tore down the road ready for the world practically (not really). You would think a petite feminine looking girl like me who is only about five-two/ five-three would want one of those little beetle cars but no, mama wanted a truck and I got one. She's my baby too. You could say that my truck kind of compensates for my small stature.

I continued down the roads of Forks finding every nook and cranny. I found my way to the school to, luckily the school is a straight shot to my house with only one left turn at the end, meaning easy commute. I also found the local diner and a small family owned doughnut shop.

I must have lost track of time because my phone rang and it was dad.

"Hey Daddy," I answered quickly pulling over.

"Are you out? I came home and your truck wasn't there," dad spoke slightly worried.

"Yes I am. I've been trying to get myself acquainted with the roads out here. I'm doing good so far," I smiled.

"Ok sweetie. I'm just going to give you Charlie's address so you can make it there on your own. I want you to know where he lives just encase I can't get to you," dad spoke seriously.

"Ok, I'll meet you there then," I hung up and received the address.

It was fairly easy to get to Charlie's place and it looks like I showed up right on time. My dad was pulling up right as Charlie was.

Cop car... so dad's a cop.

"Hey, I'm Angel. I'm just about as new as you are," I greeted the teenage girl that had stepped out of Charlie's cruiser.

She was about average hight and weight while also having that sort of girl next door charm to her. She also had nice chestnut hair and a heart shaped face that went well with her slim yet soft body. I could definitely tell she wasn't the athletic type. I wasn't really either. I could run and maybe play some contact sports but for the most part I was generally too small.

"I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you," Bella mumbled shyly.

I guess she's slightly anti-social. That's fine, I'll help her out in that department.

"I only arrived here yesterday. I understand how you must be feeling going from one place to another," I still offered a friendly smile and tried to make her feel a little more comfortable.

"Are you going to Forks High School?" Bella asked gaining a little bit more confidence.

Yeah that's it. You can do it.

"Yeah I am. I'm starting my senior year," I grinned.

"Senior? You're so tiny!" Bella smiled jokingly.

I was a little taken back. She had a sense of humor, real subtle but still funny. I like it. I think we'll be good friends.

"I prefer the term fun sized or vertically challenged," I laughed full heartedly.

"Vertically challenged? I like that. Do you want a ride to school tomorrow? It'll be nice to at least know one person in a school full of strangers," Bella and I hit it off immediately despite the shy awkward disposition she presented when I first met her.

Jake and Billy soon showed up. Billy had a whole case of beer in his lap and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Jake," I greeted while Charlie introduced her Billy.

"Hey. Glad to see you and Bella get along. You know I used to build mud pies with her when we were little," Jake grinned.

"Fun. Only mud pies I made were actually chocolate pudding pies for thanksgiving," I smiled.

"I'll have to show you how to make a proper mud pie sometime," Jake nudged as Bella migrated towards us when the three adults of the group started to play fight.

"Is that normal?" Bella asked looking towards Billy, Charlie and my dad.

"It gets worse with age. I promise you that," Jake chuckled shaking his head.

"I'd reckon that," I covered my mouth slightly embarrassed.

My south came rearing it's bold colors in the form of my speech.

"What part of the south are you from?" Bella asked me curiously.

"Texas," I answered while Jake only pat me on the back.

"Hey! Dad I'm going to show these two around!" Jake called to Billy.

"We're trusting you with our daughters Jake. Careful," Charlie stated seriously.

"I won't let anything happen. We should take Bella's new truck," Jake gestured to the red monstrosity in front of us.

This truck was ancient, and even had dents and rust in certain places. Jake must be crazy cause I'm not getting in that thing.

"I'm not getting in that death machine," I stated quite seriously.

"You'll get in Angel," Bella mused getting behind the wheel of the truck.

"And how so oh brilliant one?" I mused.

"Like this," Jake picked me up without any strain, placed me in the truck cab and then sat down closing the door.

"No fair," I scowled as Bella started the truck.

It roared to life scaring the crap out of me. I don't think a truck should sound like that when it starts. Jake showed her how to shift gears beforehand but I still wasn't sure if she could successfully drive stick.

"If we die I blame you two," I stated as Bella backed out.

"We know," Bella chuckled softly and Jake started his role as tour guide for the both of us.


	4. Chapter 3

[03]

First Thing

|Twilight|

:::

|Angel's POV|

I didn't want to roll out of bed yet. I cherished the solid block of sleep I got the night before but last night I didn't sleep too well. I was a little worried actually. I was the new kid amongst kids who grew up together practically. I was going to be the talk of the school along side Bella for the next little while. Frowning I finally sat up. I felt around for the remote to my twinkle lights and turned them on. I then trudged over to my dresser and flipped on the ihome. I selected my personal playlist and tapped the random icon on my phone screen. The song Panama by Van Halen started to fill the silence.

Dancing around I dressed myself for school. I decided on a white crop top that said "Me? Sarcastic? Never!", a cute high waisted pleated skirt, and a my iconic black high tops.

I paused my music when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I yelled finishing my mascara and eyeliner.

"Hey honey I'm heading out now. You have fun at school and please for the love of all that is holy, don't get in any sort of trouble," dad kisses my head.

"I won't I won't," I applied my lip balm and smiled sweetly.

Dad then turned around heading down the hall. After I tied my hair up in high pony, I finally headed to the kitchen for breakfast. I decided on a meal bar and an apple.

While eating I scrolled through my texts. Mom hasn't texted me at all. Figures, she probably doesn't even realize I'm gone. I had a ton of texts from Audrey, Katie, Talia and Elliott telling me good luck and that they missed me. I smiled softly before looking at the time. It was seven already. I then heard the sound of a car horn.

Bella.

I snatched my back pack and my keys locking the front door. I then opened the passenger side.

"Long time no see," I swung my body into the truck cab closing the door smoothly.

"I'm glad you agreed to show up with me. It'll make this less awkward," Bella smiled softly.

"No problem. Our dad's are friends so why wouldn't I try to be friends with you?" I reasoned.

I spent the car ride talking to Bella about miscellaneous things while also trying to convince myself that I could confidently walk through the parking-lot and not let the fact that I am the new girl intimidate me at all. It did help knowing Bella was also as new as I was. As soon as we pulled up I felt a bit better. It was about the same size as Katy Taylor back in Texas. Big but not big enough to intimidate. Bella and I looked at each other and walked out together towards the school.

People were staring, but more at her then me. I don't know wether to be relieved or a tiny bit insulted. None the less we both found the registrars office and got our schedules. Bella was a little bummed that we didn't have any classes together but I promised her that I'd sit with her at lunch.

"Good luck Swan," I gathered my bag with my schedule in hand.

"Yeah, I'll probably need it..." she sighed not ready to face the high school population.

We finally parted ways, me going into the building and Bella going to her truck to move it to the student parking. I entered the cafeteria looking for a sign that would direct me to building two. I had English IV with . After I had found where I was going, the rest came fairly easy.

English wasn't bad. For the most part people left me alone. I only had two people in that class that went out of there way to talk to me, both of them being male (go figure there). They weren't as annoying as I thought though. One of them was this really sweet and sensitive guy named Nick. You could tell he was a mama's boy and I could appreciate that. The other was a little more macho but still held the same kindness as nick, his name was Danny. Danny also happened to be apart of the swim team here at Forks High School. I played with the possible idea for joining swim like I had back in Houston but decided against it for obvious reasons. The both of them asked me to be apart of their group for the editorial analysis activity and I accepted seems how they were polite enough to ask me.

When first period had ended we all exchanged Instagrams. I was happy that I made friends so early. It gave me hope that I'd actually be ok.

I spotted Bella and made a bee line for her. Bella was currently staring at her school map so I took my opportunity to scare her.

"How was you're first class?" I asked her in a breathy voice and Bella jumped whisking around towards me.

I let out a short burst of laughter before forcing myself to calm my roll.

"Some should seriously put a bell on you and my first class was alright I guess. Everyone was approaching me and asking me about my life. I don't like being the center of attention though," Bella spoke walking next to me.

"I have to agree with you there. As much as I like talking to new people, the spot light makes me more than a little queasy," I smiled.

"You're Angelique McDouglass and Isabella Swan right?" We both paused turning towards the new voice behind us.

There was a nerdy looking Asian boy with dark hair and brown eyes smiling at us. I guess it wouldn't hurt to humor the poor guy. He probably didn't get much attention from the opposite sex.

"It's Angel and Bella but yes that's us," I spoke confidently.

"Where are your next classes?" He asked enthusiastically.

"I have AP history with in building five but I've got it from here. Bella on the other hand could use a little help seems how I found we squinting at her map earlier," I teased.

"I'm Eric by the way and be happy to help you if you need it," Eric turned his attention to Bella who was staring at me with a "You goddamn traitor" look.

"I gotta scoot if I want to get to class on time but I'll see you at lunch Bella!" I called darting in the direction of my class room.

I would feel bad for abandoning her but honestly, I didn't. Eric was nice, don't get me wrong but that was just too nice even for me.

Now... Where the hell am I?


	5. Chapter 4

[04]

Comfortably Numb

|Twilight|

:::

|No One's POV|

Angel continued on throughout her day as she normally would but things changed once third period rolled around. AP Biology. Angel entered 's room handing him her schedule.

"Hmm. How brilliant, now we have an even number! Class! Attention please!" The whole class turned towards Angel and it took all of her power to not blush madly.

"I would like to introduce a new student. If you would please," he turned to Angel who cleared her throat.

"Hello, my name is Angel McDouglass. I just moved her from Houston Texas," she stated simply.

looked slightly disappointed that she didn't go further but continued on anyway.

"You'll be paired with Jasper. Jasper raise your hand so Miss McDouglass can see you.

Jasper, who hadn't torn his eyes off of her since she entered, raised his hand slowly. He looked like what Angel would assumed Ares, the Greek god of war looked like. Perfectly chiseled features, a head of collar length honey blonde hair, and the most intense but beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Angel still enthralled by the way his amber colored eyes sparkled, approached him and sat down next to him. She couldn't help but think that he was indeed beautifully sculpted.

"Hi," was the only thing she manage to squeak out.

"Hello," he responded.

She couldn't concentrate no matter how hard she tried. Everything about him drew her in, down to the Cologne he wore. His cologne reminded her of that spicy cinnamon smell that was always in the air at her grandma's during Christmas time and she loved it.

"Curse teenage hormones..." she muttered to herself.

Jasper turned his head and did his best not to smile when she said that. He knew she was attracted to him. All humans are attracted to vampires despite their instincts to run, he just happen to be more attractive than others likely because of his ability. It amused him that she fought it though. Most girls would throw themselves at him given the choice but she kept equal distance... and he liked it. Jasper glanced at her again by this time she was twirling her hair while biting her plump pink lips.

Those lips... Jasper turned away holding his breath.

No. She's human. You'll kill her... but god did he want her. He wanted her bad.

The then rang and she closed her book. Jasper watched her as she packed up her stuff. Her notebook slipped off the table and Jasper caught it swiftly.

"Oh! Thank you," She smiled softly taking the notebook from him.

Jasper felt an intense jolt run up his arms to his chest and his eyes widened. A soft blush spread across the new girl's cheeks as she turned and left him staring there dumbfounded.

"She's my mate..." was the only thing that left his lips.

|Jasper's POV|

I couldn't believe that I finally found her. I now understood why Alice was so excited earlier today. She must have saw her. Sitting next to her was torture but not the bad kind. I fought everything in me not to try to run my hands through her luscious looking brunette locks but it wasn't just her hair that drove me crazy. It was everything about her from her petite yet feminine physique to her intense chocolate brown eyes.

I must have not been paying attention because I felt a strong smack on my shoulder and scowled at my assailant, Rosalie.

"What's up with you Jasper? You've been spacey all of class and now that the bell had rang you've just been staring blankly out the window," Rosalie stated in her normal irritable mood.

"Jasper met his mate obviously. Just like I had predicted he would," Alice stated as she came dancing into the room with Edward and Emmett right behind her.

"Mate? Really bro? Congrats," Emmett smacked me on the back with a large grin on his face.

"Wait but she's human," Rosalie and Edward deadpanned.

"Yes but she nullifies my ability," I informed them and almost all my coven mates froze.

"You mean she made you not feel everyone?" Emmett was astounded.

"Yes. The moment I caught her scent, everyone's emotions faded like a mute button on a tv," I stated still thinking about my new bio partner.

"I'll have to see it to believe it," Rosalie scoffed.

"Sounds too good to be true honestly," Edward scowled.

"Let's just go to lunch. I don't want to be in a classroom anymore," Alice huffed and Rosalie looked at her nodding in agreement.

As soon as we entered students stared either in aw or jealousy but then I breathed in that sweet smell of honeysuckle and jasmine and the world fades again. I wasn't plagued by thirst or people's emotions. All of my siblings paused too.

"What's that smell? It makes me feel really calm and my thirst is shrinking," Emmett asked.

My head immediately turns towards Angel. She was busy talking with another brunette, obviously younger than her.

"That's her doing?" Rosalie asked with disbelief.

"Yeah. I told you. She nullifies my gift and it looks like she affects you guys too," I sat down looking at her again.

This time she was looking at us with her brunette friend who quickly glanced away. Angel though, waved at me slightly with a sweet smile. Alice didn't hesitate with a wave back which Rosalie kicked her under the table when people other than my future mate started to look.

"Who are they?" We automatically picked up the girl next to her.

"Those are the Cullen's. They moved here with their foster parents and his wife from Alaska about two years ago," one of the school's gossips, Jessica Stanley, answered.

"Yeah. The attractive blondes are the Hale twins, Jasper and Rosalie. The two dark haired ones are Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend, and Alice, the weird girl," Jessica whispered.

"Why are they sitting all the way in the corner away from everybody?" The nosier brunette pressed.

"They normally keep to themselves but Rosalie, oh she's a real bitch. And Edward and Jasper think their too high and mighty for any of the girls here, myself included. Like they could ever do any better than me," Lauren Mallory, a snobbish self entitled bitch, spoke flipping her fake blonde locks.

Rosalie grit her teeth but didn't say anything and Emmett gripped the table leaving a few cracks in the composite wood.

"What gives you a right to judge them?" Surprise was written all over Lauren's face when my future mate spoke up obviously beyond annoyed with her.

"Excuse me?" She stuttered.

"You heard me. What makes you so high and mighty that you can judge the Cullen's? Especially if you say they keep to themselves? It's not like you know of or care to know them." Her voice leaked with venom and the whole cafeteria went silent to hear what was about to go down.

"I don't know why you're getting so pissy. You don't even know them. They're like a bunch of freaks really if you think about it," Lauren retorted.

"Ah I see what it is. You're bitter about the fact that Jasper and Edward both rejected you so as a result you are lashing out," Angel mused seeing right to the source.

I swear you could hear a pin drop now. Emmet, Edward and I were trying to hide our amusement along side Alice and Rosalie.

"Bitter? You, you!-" She cut her off.

"If you're going to say bitch, save your breath. The world doesn't need another broken record," She yawned actually bored.

Emmett was now full on snickering next to Rosalie who was holding back loud laughter.

"Who even are you? Do you know who I am? I could ruin you with the snap of my fingers," she hissed.

"You speak as if I give a shit about what you have to say. News flash honey, I hate to break it to you but it's looking like high school is your peak," Angel kept that bored look.

"Peak? What does that even mean?" Lauren scoffed.

"Meaning this is the best it's gonna get. Let me put it this way. Your life is going to go one of two ways: First option is you go out into the world with this horrid attitude of yours, realize you can't make it by normal means and become a stripper or the second option, you end up dead because you piss off the wrong person," Lauren's jaw dropped and everyone looked to her with an 'oh damn' look.

Lauren who wasn't able to come back with a better cut down screamed and stomped out of the cafeteria with her "friends" at her tail.

"Angel... oh my god," Jessica gasped.

"What?" Angel looked totally unfazed right now.

"Teach me your roasting ways. I am at your disposal oh wise one," Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie were at her feet praising her like some goddess.

"All I did was point out the obvious and besides that, the school I went to you had to know how to verbally throw down or you'd end up getting beaten up," Angel stood up.

"Where are you going?" Her brunette friend asked.

"I need a little air. I'll see you after school ok Bells?" She smiled walking past us and out the cafeteria doors.

"I'm going to follow her," I stated standing up.

"Not without me. I want to thank her," Rosalie stated.

"Really? Babe you don't like humans normally," Emmett gave a quizzical look following us both.

"Well she's different. Also she cut down Lauren worse than anything I could have done," Rosalie smiled and we finally found Angel sitting in the grass facing the tree line near the school.

"Thanks for sticking up for us when you didn't have to," Angel turned over facing us.

"No problem. It looks like someone had to anyway," Angel responded.

"I'm Rosalie Hale by the way. Do you mind if we sit with you?" Rosalie asked taking a seat next to her.

"Not at all," Angel continued to stare at the tree line.

"Why are you staring at the tree line?" Emmett asked.

"It's peaceful watching the trees sway with the breeze and also I'm still a little mad about that girl in the cafeteria," she muttered the last part.

"You shouldn't let people get under your skin, especially if they're not worth your time to begin with," I spoke to her for the first time today.

Angel looked at me with a soft smile, the kind that left a warmth that I almost had forgotten.

"Why don't we talk for a bit? God knows no one in this school likely has had the wherewithal to even bother to get to know you."

I could tell by the smile on Rosalie's face that she in fact did like Angel, which honestly surprised me. Rosalie didn't like anyone, at least if they're human that is.

:::

"I really like her," I cocked a brow closing my Spanish textbook.

"Don't act so surprised. I do like people, it's just really hard for me especially if they're human," Rosalie huffed and I shook my head smiling.

"I'm glad you approve of my future mate," I spoke.

"Hear me out here before you assume anything. I just think she's good for you, for all of us really and you saw how her and Emmett got along. As much as I complain about Emmett's lack of maturity, I love the way Angel goats him. It's like watching a big brother and a little sister," Rosalie smiled drawing random circles on her note book.

"I have to agree with you there. Emmett already seems fond of her and he's only just met her," I went to open my book again and both mine and Rosalie's phones went off.

Edward: meet me at the house.

Now.

Rosalie and I stood up right as the bell rang and grabbed our things.

This can't be good.


	6. Chapter 5

[05]

Open Book

|Twilight|

:::

|Jasper's POV|

The next few weeks were significantly better from now on. Angel made it so much more easier for me to be around large groups of humans even if it was only a moments reprieve from the constant weight of feeling other's emotions. With her around it was like I was floating almost and it wasn't just me that she gave comfort to. She made everyone else's thirst vanish temporarily as well. She reminded us what it was like to be human again— and that brief glimpse was more than enough.

I found myself getting jealous and slightly territorial about her as well, especially when it came to those two boys she's friends with Nick and Danny. Both of them had feelings for her and Angel obviously didn't return them, at all. I broke off from my siblings when I saw Angel and Bella jump out of their vehicles.

"Angel? Earth to Angel?" Bella waved her hands in front of her face causing her to stop staring.

I smiled watching the two.

"What? Sorry I was thinking about things," Angel finally snapped out of her daze.

"I do have a question. Why do I almost always find you with the Cullen's?" Bella smirked asking.

I knew her reason. Alice and Rosalie grilled her until she spilled her guts. It was me. That was her reason and she damn well knew it. Sure she loved all of my family but I was the main reason she stuck around as often as she did.

"No reason really. I like them. They're nice and welcoming towards me," Angel grinned.

The two girls approached the front of the school talking about silly things that you'd find most teenage girls talk about like clothes and makeup.

"You seem chipper this morning," Angel smiled seeing me as I finally made my presence known to them.

"I'll catch up with you later," Bella spoke politely and scurried off.

Angel kind of smiled awkwardly at me and did that cute thing with her hair that she did when she was nervous.

"You know we're gonna be late for first period," I finally responded.

"I don't feel like going to school really. Senior skip day?" Angel nudged me.

"You read my mind," I followed Angel as she made a beeline for her truck.

Angel dragged me to her truck and I climbed into the passenger's seat.

"So where too?" I mused looking at her.

"Port Angeles. We could find plenty to do there and there's no way of our parents seeing us," She started the truck.

I still couldn't believe that her emotions shifted towards me the way they did. It was like we were on the same wave length now. I did remember Carlisle talking about how even human mates could feel the mating pull of a vampire. All I could think is that she subconsciously recognized our bond and was now reacting on it. Otherwise why would she want to spend some alone time with me today? I glanced over at Angel who was humming to herself happily. The radio was on but I didn't register exactly what song was playing. My thoughts were way to focused on the possibility that Angel would finally let me become something more then a friend.

"What are you thinking about cowboy?" Angel brought me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing really. So what's the plan once we get to Port Angeles?" I asked changing the subject.

"I figured we'd head to this little cafe for some coffee and maybe walk around the shopping district, then finish it up with something you want to do," Angel stated smiling.

"That sounds good to me," I grinned in return as we made it to Port Angeles.

We parked and Angel dragged me to the coffee shop giggling. The coffee place was very modern with the steel high beams and cement floor. There was even modern art hanging in certain parts of the shop. The place looked like something out of one of Esme's interior design magazines. Angel and I approached the counter.

"What can I get you two?" Asked the male barista who was eyeing Angel the whole time.

I bit back a growl. Mine. I could feel the major stirring wanting to kill the human for even looking at our mate.

"I'll have one of your mochas with an extra pump of chocolate," Angel spoke.

"Hmm. You like the sweeter things in life I see," He flirted and I found myself slowly becoming irritated with this hipster motherfucker.

"I've always liked sweets," Angel spoke and then looked to me.

"And you?" The barista looked at me irritatedly because she did not flirt back like he wanted.

Ha. That's right she's with me so fuck off. The major let approving purrs out when Angel solely focused on us.

"Just a black house blend," I spoke trying to hide the smugness I felt.

"That will be 8.75," He spoke.

Angel reached for her wallet but I handed him my card.

"Jasper," Angel groaned as I took the receipt.

"When a gentleman is out with a lady it is only natural that he pay for any food or drinks when with said lady," I stated and Angel only rolled her eyes.

"Fine but I pay for my own things if I see something I want in the shopping district. I understand that your daddy is a doctor but I want to pay for some things myself so that I don't forget about how much hard work I put into making my own money," She stated taking our drinks.

Have I ever mentioned how much I love this woman? She understood the concept of working hard to earn your fill. Most girls would have been begging me to buy things for them left and right. She really is just perfect for me.

"Alright I guess I can accept that," I grinned.

The two of us walked around the shopping district. Angel found a few books and a scarf that she wanted while I only found a book on the civil war that I didn't have currently in my collection at home. It was nice just being the two of us. I was able to joke more freely with her without being crucified by Emmett for my lame delivery and the best part is that despite my lame jokes, she laughed. They were genuine ones too. She also had her arm wrapped around my bicep as we walked from small shop to small shop. To me this felt like a date. I could also feel how truly comfortable she was with me. It made me smile knowing that she trusted me so deeply with not only her safety but her heart as well. We passed a few married couples who smiled seeing us. Some of them thought we were an actual couple which I didn't mind because if this happens according to plan, she will be mine very soon.

We threw out our empty coffee cups and Angel sat down on a near by bus bench.

"Where to next mon Capitan?" She looked up at the sky swinging her legs.

"I feel like laser tag is next. What about you?" She gave a wicked little grin.

"You play?" I knew better then to ask.

"Hell fucking yeah I do! Back in Houston I held the highest score for two years down at laser zone. Three floors of pure warfare with only me and a fake gun verses as many as seventy people!" She grinned.

"I bet I can beat you," I smirked deciding to goat her competitive side.

"Oh really cowboy? How about we make this interesting? You win I'll do what you want anything less of sexual favors and if I win you do my AQR homework for a week." She held her hand out.

"I win and you have to kiss me," She turned pink slightly but smiled.

"Your on. You better hope you win if you want these sweet lips," She shook my hand grinning.

Oh darlin' I'm definitely wining this one. You have no idea how badly

I've wanted to kiss you... and more.

:::

"One point... Well a deal a is a deal. I promised you a kiss and I don't go back on my word," Angel turned to me with a serious look.

I knew she wasn't against the idea of kissing me due to the mixture of excitement and slight nervousness she was feeling. I was pleasantly surprised by her though. I actually had to use some of my vampiric speed to keep up with her score wise. She was really good and I mean dangerously good with warfare. Damn I really wish she were around during my time. We would have dominated during the civil war. Her as my wife and right hand and I as the major of the confederate Texas army, we would have ruled the south together, easily.

"Time to pay up," I teased.

"Cheeky lil' thing," Angel grinned leaning in and kissed me with no hesitation.

Her lips were softer than I had imagined. Pure bliss consumed me as I wrapped my arms around her. Our kiss became a little more intense when she ran her tongue across my lips and put her hands in my hair.

"Woah there," I pretended to gasp for air.

"You didn't think that I would agree to kiss you if I weren't interested in you would you?" Angel smiled.

"Interested? Does this mean today was our first date?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Yes it was. Now the question is, do you want to be my boyfriend or not?" She leaned on her truck pushing back some of her hair nervously.

I could tell that she was fearing rejection from me. I could only laugh to myself. Like I would ever reject such a beautiful and compassionate woman. Hell, she has me wrapped around her little finger already.

"Does this answer your question?" I pulled her into a passionate kiss but this time I bit her lip softly causing her to moan softly.

"Yeah... pretty much," I swept her off her feet quite literally and placed her in the passenger seat.

"I'll drive home," She handed me the keys and we started back towards Forks.

Somebody to Love was playing on the radio and Angel sang along softly with me.

"It's only 1pm. Why don't we head back to my place? I have all three seasons of North and South. I know how much you like civil war era period pieces," Angel was curled up in the passenger seat ready to pass out.

"I'd like that a lot. Go ahead and sleep darling. I'll wake you when we get to Forks," I whispered to her as she drifted off.

Quite honestly Angel blindsided me by subtly asking me out the way she did. Rosalie and Alice were going to get a kick out of that. I smiled glancing at her sleeping form. Damn I knew that she was mine from the moment I saw her but having her here was like a dream for me. I finally had that one person I could look to for absolute comfort without her judging me. I knew that she was the one person that would love me unconditionally. She was after all my one true soul mate


	7. Chapter 6

[06]

My Girl

:::

|Jasper's POV|

Angel dropped me off at my place kissing me goodnight. Today had been one of the best days of my entire existence. I was so happy to see that she shared my interest of history. I explained to her the inaccuracies of the series and she listened thoughtfully even going as far as to comment on some of my observations. I also discovered that my girlfriend was a cuddler. Angel lived for cuddling and I loved it. The way she clung to me made me feel wanted. When it came time for her to drive me home, I told her I wanted to drive her to school for now on. She did object at first until she yielded when I brought up the point of less gas having to be used. She was stubborn though wanting to pay for my gas but I refused telling her it was my job as her boyfriend to drive her around. She didn't like that too much but I persuaded her with kisses. Despite being a spitfire, she was soft for me and only me.

I entered the house and Carlisle was waiting with the rest of the family. I didn't sense anything negative, just concern.

"Jasper I got a call from the attendance office. You weren't at school. Would you care to explain why?" Carlisle asked in concern.

"I did skip but not because I was struggling with my thirst. I... I was with Angel. We had a date," I explained honestly.

"A date? Are you two official now?" Alice asked.

"Yes we are official as of today. I'll even be driving her to school for now on," I explained.

"I'm happy for you Jasper. I know it's been killing you inside not being able to love her the way you wanted to," Rosalie spoke with a smile.

"So did you kiss her?" Emmett asked and both Rosalie and Alice elbowed him.

"I did. I kissed her a lot today. I'm very happy as you can see," I stated.

"Well that's wonderful son but please don't make it a habit to miss school with her. I'd hate for her father to not want you around her because you are a bad influence in his mind," Carlisle shook his head smiling.

"Bad influence? Angel is the one that dragged me out of school," I laughed.

"But still honey be careful with her. She's still human," Esme placed her hand on my shoulder smiling.

"When are you planning to tell her what we are? We all know that she will be one of us. Alice has seen it," Rosalie voiced what everyone was likely thinking.

"As soon as possible. I don't want Edward to interfere if at all possible, speaking of which, where is he?" I asked noticing a lack of his presence.

"He's hunting. Apparently he's been interacting with the Swan girl,"

Rosalie hissed.

"Rosalie." Carlisle warned.

"What? The girl is his singer! It would be one thing if she were his mate like Angel is to Jasper but she's his singer as well making this ten times more dangerous. I think we should kill her so that she isn't a threat to us any longer," Rosalie spoke.

I was all for making sure Edward didn't slip up with his singer but I knew that Edward's singer was one of Angel's close friends so I couldn't vote to kill her. It would hurt Angel and I can't imagine hurting her. She was too good of a soul for that.

"While I'm all for keeping Edward from slipping up, I can't condone killing the poor girl. Think about her family and also imagine how sad Angel would be to see her go," Mentioning Angel seemed to be the right thing to say because Rosalie went silent all the sudden.

"As coven leader I would have to agree with Jasper. We will not kill the girl. Edward believes that he can control himself so why not have faith in your brother?" Carlisle looked at Rosalie who nodded.

"Then it's settled, we won't be leaving and we won't kill the human," With that the family dispersed.

I ended up going to my study while Emmett and Rosalie were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie and Alice was reading fashion magazines in the corner. Carlisle and Esme went to their offices and the house finally settled down.

|Angel's POV|

I groaned turning over. My phone was going nuts. I finally reached for my phone seeing it was Jasper.

"Hello?" Sleep still laced my voice.

"Oh sorry to wake you darling but I'm right outside your house. I told you I'd be taking you to school for now on," Jasper's sincerity made me smile softly.

"I'll be down in a minute to let you in," I stated hanging up.

I grabbed my robe and wrapped it around myself before heading down the stairs. Due to the lack of my dad's keys I knew he wasn't home. I made my way to the front door and opened it. Jasper was standing there with a smile.

"Come on in. I have to get ready but you can come up with me," I smiled going back up the stairs.

When we crossed into my warm bed room I discarded the robe.

I was shuffling through clothes and notice from the corner of my eye that Jasper was trying to focus on everything but me and my half dressed self.

"You being my boyfriend doesn't really change anything for me. The only difference between us as friends vs. us being romantically involved is that you get to kiss me and hold me like a boyfriend does their girlfriend. There's other things too but I'm too tired to think of them off the top of my head," I waved dismissively.

Without warning Jasper came behind me and kissed my cheek. I accepted his affection with a giggle of my own.

"How'd I end up with someone like you?" He smiled.

"I don't know. I guess you're just lucky like that. Anyway What should I wear today? I can't decide," I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth hoping he didn't smell my morning breath.

Us McDouglass's have horrible morning breath. We could probably curl nose hairs with the stench of our breaths.

"It's a little chilly out there so I'd say something warm," Jasper suggested.

"How about my sweater dress with a pair of leggings and my calf length suede boots?" I suggested.

"You'll look good in just about anything to me," Jasper kissed me and I smiled against his lips.

The sweater dress was a deep red color and went down to about mid thigh. The best part was that it was a turtle neck and had pockets! I absolutely loved it when my dresses have pockets because honestly I hate carrying purses. I also found a cute infinity scarf that went well with my suede boots. As for makeup I went for a more autumn like look. Mascara, a natural looking brown eyeliner, a bronze like eyeshadow look and a matte red lipstick. I grabbed a beanie and wrapped up my look completely.

"Tada!" I came out and Jasper smiled.

"You look beautiful," He smiled kissing my temple.

"I feel cozy," I giggled putting my keys and my phone in my pocket before heading down stairs.

"Ready to shock our classmates?" I smirked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Jasper gave me his handsome grin.

"Is this your car?" I asked looking at the Dodge Charger.

"Yes it is. Rosalie even looked at the engine to make sure it was up to her standards," Jasper opened the passenger side for me.

"Such a gentleman my boyfriend is," I chuckled as he closed the door.

Jasper climbed in starting the engine. The rumble of the engine was powerful. I always did appreciate a nice power car.

"Oh I forgot my backpack!" I panicked.

"Calm down sweetheart. I put it in the car while you were changing," Jasper smiled and I noticed that both our backpacks were in the back.

"You think of everything don't you hun?" I reached for the radio.

"Oh I love Blue Oyster Colts," I smiled happy with the fact that Burnin' for You was playing.

"I love them too though they aren't in my top five bands list," Jasper spoke.

"Same. Mine are as followed from one to five, Def Leppard, Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin, Foo Fighters, and Metallica," I smiled.

"Ah. I see we're a fan of 2000's rock too," He teased and I puffed my cheeks in annoyance.

"I told you my taste in music varies though I don't care for rap or pop really," I explained for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I know. I just like hearing you say it," Jasper grinned.

"Ass," I huffed.

"Love you too darling," Jasper gave me a quick peck when we were at a stop sign.

"Pay attention to the road. You trying to get us both killed?" I chuckled.


	8. Chapter 7

[07]

Bella's Problem and My Perverted Mind

|Twilight|

:::

|Angel's POV|

I was becoming quite annoyed when the wishy washy crap that he was pulling with Bella. By he I mean Edward. These mixed signals were confusing for her. He didn't need to be complicating things the way he was. As it is I'm beginning to think what little relationship Edward does have with her is unhealthy. As much as I support Bella, I think that maybe some space would be good for the both of them. I'd even been talking to Rosalie about this to see what she says. Rosalie agreed that space was their best bet, but I'll yield on that for now.

Moving on to more important matters, Jasper and I are doing amazing. He's the most perfect boyfriend I've ever been with. He even introduced himself to my dad. My dad approved of him almost instantly which surprised me quite a bit but I'm not complaining. Jasper has also surprised me with small things like flowers and little drawings which I found adorable; But my favorite little gift by far was his family crest leather cuff that he gave to me to wear. I never leave home without it. For some reason I felt safe wearing it even when Jasper wasn't around.

"We're here darling," Jasper's voice broke my train of thought and I took his hand as he helped me out of his car.

On lookers were either glaring or looking at us in awe which I was use to by now. The initial shock of us as a couple has died down enough to where the only people that really care are those who are superficial like Tyler or Lauren. Jasper kissed my forehead and we headed towards the school. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Bella and her friends were looking at us. It seemed that Jasper noticed too due to him wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I cuddled into him smiling.

"That's what I call relationship goals," Angela spoke seeing the two of us.

"Tyler and I are cuter," Lauren scoffed with Tyler's lettermen's jacket around her shoulders.

I rolled my eyes as the both of us entered the school.

"Jasper! Angel!" We both turned seeing Alice frantically waving at us.

She was standing at her locker with Rosalie and Emmett.

"Hey Alice," I greeted smiling.

"I wanted to ask you if you are going on the field trip to the recycle center," Alice hugged me.

"I am. I rather go on that trip then sit through classes that day," I spoke.

"Good because you're on our bus. I'd be sad if you didn't go. Also Jasper would have to sit alone," Alice giggled.

"Aw babe would you have to sit alone if I didn't go?" I asked Jasper.

"I would. It's not like I'd want to sit next to a self-centered airhead or a moronic idiot, no offense Emmett," Jasper took a dig at Emmett.

"I'm not an idiot. I'm smart," Emmett huffed.

"Yes you are big guy. Don't let my big ole' mean boyfriend say that," I teased.

"See Angel's on my side," Emmett grinned.

Jasper held back a snicker due to the fact that what I did went right over his head.

"Love you big guy but we have class to get to don't we," Angel turned to me.

"Oh we only have five minutes! I'll see you guys!" Alice darted off.

"Looks like that leaves us. To first period we go!" I announced making the last Cullen left and my boyfriend and his twin laugh.

:::

During Spanish Jasper and I weren't exactly paying attention to the video playing on the projector. We were actually having our own little conversation.

(CAUTION! I DO NOT SPEAK SPANISH. Don't kill me if it's wrong)

"Nuestro maestro habla como si fuéramos niños," I whispered.

(Our teacher speaks as if we are children)

"Lo sé, pero solo tenemos que lidiar con esto por un año, mi amor," Jasper responded.

(I know but we only have to deal with this for a year darling)

I frowned when I noticed Bella leave the classroom.

"Ya vuelvo. Quiero ver si Bella está bien," I whispered to Jasper before I raised my hand asking if I could go to the bathroom.

(I'll be right back. I want to see if Bella is ok)

"Date prisa y ten cuidado cariño," Jasper responded as I left the desk toward the door.

(Hurry and be careful darling)

I made my way to the bathroom and I heard soft crying. Oh Bella.

"Bella are you ok?" I asked opening the stall that I heard crying in.

"No I am not," Bella sniffled.

"What's wrong?" I pulled out a tissue from the portable tissue pack I had on me.

"Edward. I don't understand. One minute he's all nice to me and then the next he's an... an asshole!" She blew her nose into the tissue.

"Bella Edward is just an idiot like most teenage boys are. Don't get all up in a tissy about him," I tried to comfort her as best I could.

"I wish my romantic life was like yours. You and Jasper are so perfect together. He loves you so much too. Jessica and I see you guys on the way to third all the time and he's always there making you smile or laugh in someway. I want that so desperately Angel. I want what you have with Jasper but for me and Edward," She muttered.

"Bella... he'll realize it sooner or later that you are interested and will act on it how he sees fit. Please don't hold me or Jasper up on a pedestal. We're in no way perfect. You don't see the imperfections just yet but you will eventually. Couples do fight. While I hate to think about us fighting. I know it's bound to happen even to the best of couples," I sighed giving her more tissues.

"You know I feel better talking to you Angel. You're like that big sister I always wanted. I'm glad you're here for me," Bella smiled.

"Good, now I'm gonna head back. You can keep the tissues and calm down. I don't want you walking in class all puffy-eyed," I hugged her tight before leaving her.

I arrived in class just as the video ended.

"What'd I miss?" I smiled sliding into my seat next to Jasper.

"Nothing. It was all pronouns and crap," Jasper whispered.

"Ok," I opened my note book.

"What was wrong with Bella?" Jasper asked opening his own notebook.

"She's all riled up about Edward. That boy needs to make his mind up about her soon before she has a break down," I shook my head.

"Tell me about it. I have to hear his whinin' at home all the time. I'm pretty sure Rose is about to beat him over the head," Jasper snickered.

"Quiet back there!" Our spanish teacher snapped and the both of us snickered.

"We'll continue this later," Jasper kissed me quickly before starting to take notes.

I began taking my own after I kissed him back. Good thing our teacher didn't catch us or we'd get detention for kissing in class, not that I'd mind that. The both of us stuck in detention together having to clean or sort books as a punishment. I started picturing Jasper and I "christening" the room on a desk. I then shook my head realizing I was writing what I was thinking on the paper.

"What are you writing?" The teacher was standing right next to me too.

I jumped and Jasper looked at me concerned.

"It's nothing ma'am. Just random thoughts. I'm trying to think of something to write for the journal up front on the board," Please buy it, please buy it.

"¡Muy bien! I look forward to seeing your entry after class when I go through the notebooks," She smiled walking away.

I immediately tore out the page that had my little fantasy on it and shoved it in my pocket.

"What's on the page?" Jasper asked me.

"Ehem... Well let's just say it was incredibly personal to the both of us," I muttered.

"It involved me? What exactly were you writing Angel?" Jasper cocked a brow.

"As your girlfriend I am asking you, no begging you to stop asking about it. It's embarrassing for me that I even put it in written form," I shifted under his gaze.

"Alright I won't push," Jasper smiled sweetly.

"Thank you. You are the best boyfriend ever," I hugged his arm resting my head on his shoulder.

"I know I am," He responded with a cheeky smile.

:::

Lunch today was as normal as ever. All of us arrived at our corner table and we ate. Well I ate. Esme sent them with food for me too. Today was spaghetti and meatballs with a slice of cheese bread. That woman is after my heart I'm telling you. I finished my lunch and noticed that Edward approached Bella who was getting her lunch.

"So is he finally talking to her again?" I asked Jasper.

"It seems so," Jasper smiled whipping some of the sauce from my lips.

"Oh sorry. I didn't realize I was being a messy little pig," I apologized.

"No it's ok, really Angel. You are so much more clean about eating then Emmett is," Rosalie smiled.

"I'm not messy. It's not my fault my food fights back," Emmett scowled.

"Food is an inanimate object Emmett. Therefore it can't fight back. You saying that is redundant," Alice pointed out.

"You guys are so mean," Emmett scowled like a child.

"We're only mean cause we love you Emmett," I pat him on the back.

I then glanced over at Edward and Bella who were talking by the salad bar. Bella's face fell and I scowled.

"Oh come the fuck on!" I smacked the table causing near by students to jump.

"Darling calm down. You just scared about half the students in the cafeteria," Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I relaxed.

"Edward needs to stop playing damn games with that girls heart before I break him into a million tiny little pieces and stash his body on the forest," I snapped.

"Morbid much?" Alice looked horrified at my description of what I'd do to him.

"Darling breath," Jasper continued to work at calming me down.

It eventually worked. Edward came back and I felt completely as peace. I was a little irritated with him, but not ready to kill him.

"Jasper can we leave a little early? I wanted to go by the library and return this book," I showed him the book I checked out.

"Sure baby," Jasper smiled at me.

"I'll see you guys after school I guess," I smiled and Alice and Rose waved at me.

"See ya!" Emmett boomed and I turner facing forward as we both walked out of the the cafeteria.

"I swear you must be some mood enhancer or something. I was ready to kill Edward earlier and you completely defused that just about," I started to shake my head.

"What can I say?" He shrugged grinning.

I kissed him and he smiled against my lips. I really did love him.

"No kissing in the hallway!" Yelled a teacher on break.

We broke apart and laughed continuing to the library.

|Jasper's POV|

I was in a particularly good mood when school let out because after we returned the books, Angel and I sat at the back of the library and made out for a solid fifteen minutes. I cursed when the bell rang. Angel was about to let me touch her too. Damn timing, but I was still in a very good mood. The major was too. We almost got to feel her soft breasts in our hands.

"Jasper man you're projecting again. Are we picturing our sweet Angel in compromising positions?" Emmett wagged his eye brows and I rolled my eyes.

Yes but why the hell would I tell him.

"No I was not," I stated.

"Emmett leave Jasper alone. He's sexually frustrated as it is. Don't poke at him with a stick," Rosalie smacked Emmett for me.

"Jasper she's a human are you sure she can handle sex with you?" Edward asked.

"Can we not talk about my intimacy with my mate?" I asked annoyed.

"Leave Jasper alone guys," Alice huffed.

"Thanks Tinks," I smiled at her and she just winked as we waited for Angel to come out into the parking lot.


	9. Chapter 8

[08]

Accidents Happen

|Twilight|

:::

|Jasper's POV|

Angel sat on the hood of Emmett's Jeep curled up next to me catching up on the assigned reading for her English class when Bella had finally pulled in. I whispered in Angel's ear and she finally looked up at Bella.

We all watched as Bella scanned the lot for Edward's presence.

"I don't know why she bothers. All she's doing is endangering everyone around her by pursuing Edward," Rosalie scoffed.

"Leave her be Rosalie. Bella's fallen hard for Edward. Let him be the judge of what he does from here. You often seem to forget about Edward's side of it all," Angel spoke softly.

"Ugh you know for a teenage girl you sure are wise," Rosalie scowled.

"Let's just say I've been around the bend a few times," Angel let out a strained laugh before sending a friendly wave at Bella who blushed when she saw Angel had noticed her staring.

"We should probably go to class now," Alice spoke up causing Angel to shift and jump down.

"I need an escort to class. Would you mind good sir?" She asked me with a teasing smile.

"I'd be deeply honored my lady," I bowed and Angel giggled taking my my hand.

:::

The rest of the day went by fairly quick with nothing really interesting happening minus Angel giving Emmet the what for

All that aside, I was currently leaned against the wall while Angel grabbed a few things from her locker. She was telling me about one of her many misadventures she's been on. I almost ironically died of laughter when she told me about her first attempts at riding a motorcycle. She reeled back in horror when an ugly snort came from her laughing so hard. I only gave me a teasing grin and she smacked me. I knew by the look on her face that she regretted it though when she realized I was basically all muscle and no cushion.

I took notice of the fact that Bella was walking with Edward and talking to him yet again. Angel and I parted ways when Bella approached her though.

"I'll see you later Jasper," Angel whispered kissing me and I wrapped my arms around her before tentatively letting her small form go.

I joined Edward as we started to walk back to the others. I was still a little upset that Angel insisted that she ride home with Bella today. I was hopping to get her alone and try to tell her the truth. I hated keeping secrets from her. As my mate she deserved to know what she had gotten into when she asked me to be her boyfriend.

Emmett and Rosalie was speaking quietly while Alice was staring out into space once more, likely a vision when we all heard it. The tell tale signs of danger, tires squealing.

"Bella! Angel!" Emmett boomed with Rosalie and Alice.

Edward and I whisked around to see Bella and Angel fixing to brace themselves for impact. Without any hesitation I used my empathic abilities to cause peoples attention to be drawn temporarily towards the school as Edward and I rushed to protect them both. It was in that moment I realized that Bella was more than his singer to him. She was also his mate just like Angel was mine.

I grabbed Angel and pulled her under the truck with me wrapped around her while Edward stopped the vehicle completely. Angel's breathing was heavy with fear and anxiety. She looked up at me and stayed in my hold needing my comfort.

"Are you ok?" I finally spoke as the fear disappeared and was replaced with deep relief and happiness.

"I-I'm ok Jasper," she mumbled against me.

I finally got out from under the truck pulling Angel out too.

"How did Edward and you get there so fast?" She asked finally while I continued to check her over.

"I'll answer all your questions as soon as I know you're ok. I'm going to take you to the paramedics," I picked her up bridal style and Angel huffed.

"I can walk you ass," She protested and I laughed continuing to carry her anyway.

"Stubborn woman... just let me be your hero," I muttered.

"I'm not looking for no superhero or prince to sweep me off my feet," She whispered into my chest.

"Good 'cause if someone is gonna sweep you off your feet, it'll be me," I stated and Angel looked up at me with a sweet smile.

"Of course it'll be you. I wouldn't have it any other way," She responded.

:::

I sat there next to Angel the whole time while nurses checked her over after the thousandth time of her complaining that she was alright. I could tell she was uncomfortable with being fussed over by others. I don't know if it has anything to do with her upbringing but hopefully once I tell her the truth not just about what I am but how I became the man she saw today that things would clear up for us on both ends. In other words she would tell me about her home life back in Texas before she moved. According to both Alice and Rosalie when they asked the first time she went silent and then changed the topic, masterfully I might add. That meant she was good at evading questions she didn't want to answer.

"Angel baby girl are you ok?" Her father came in worried as I'll get out.

I sent him a wave of calm to try to keep his blood pressure down.

"I'm ok thanks to Jasper Daddy," she spoke leaning into me and kissing my shoulder.

"Son you just give me more and more reasons to like you," her father grinned shaking my hand again.

"What can I say Daddy, I picked a good one for once," she smiled.

After conversing with the nurses about Angel's condition her father signed off on the release papers and then he turned to me.

"Jasper can you take Angel home? I have to go run paper work for the accident reports for Charlie while he's here checking up on Bella as well," I nodded and her father left the curtained off area.

"Are you going to tell me why you and Edward were able to save Bella and I?" Angel asked quietly as to not alert anyone.

"I will but let's find an isolated corner to talk in. I don't want prying ears to hear what I'm about to tell you," I spoke and we both left to find a place to talk.

We eventually did find a place to talk and Angel listened quietly as I told her about what I was. She of course put in a few blood sucking jokes but for the most part she was very supportive. She even felt slightly bad for being human until I told her that her scent didn't affect me in the way that most humans did. But the reaction that probably surprised me the most was her reaction to how old I was. When I told her I was turned in 1863 she just about died. She then preceded to freak out and not in a bad way.

"So you're telling me you were around when the civil war was a thing?" Angel and I sat at the front of her house in my car.

"Yes," I answered simply.

"So then what was your human life like? Or do you not remember that?" She asked me softly.

"It's all fuzzy for the most part minus the fact that I was a confederate major of the second cavalry in Texas at the age of nineteen the year I was turned," I admitted.

She was feeling all sorts of things right now and most of them being very... positive. I was finding it increasingly difficult not to touch her. God. If she keeps going I might just have to show her just how much I really love her.

"Do you want to come inside Jasper?" She asked me suddenly.

"Your dad isn't home and I wouldn't want to-" She cut me off with a sweet smile.

"My dad doesn't get off of work for another five hours and I don't want to be alone right now. Not after almost being killed by a car," she deadpanned and I crumbled like an old newspaper.

"Alright," I pulled the keys out of the ignition and Angel giggled grabbing her bag.

We entered the house and she immediately guided me to her bedroom. I sat down in the little reading nook she had while she changed out of her dirty clothes.

"So as a vampire since you guys can't be in direct sunlight without looking like you took a bath in glitter, what do you do when it's sunny in Forks?" Angel came out and my nonexistent breath hitched.

She was wearing just a tank top and a pair of very tiny shorts. I wanted to run my fingers over her exposed flesh.

"We stay home normally," I had to swallow the pooling venom.

"That sucks," she sat down on her bed across from me laid down.

Her shirt rose up revealing the soft skin of her abdomen. This is torturous.

"Are you tired at all?" I asked her.

"Hmm. Not really. Come cuddle with me," she smiled.

"Baby I'm made of stone practically," I chuckled.

"I don't care. Get your ass in my bed," Angel puffed her cheeks.

I rolled my eyes taking off my jacket and my boots. I crawled into her bed and her body automatically fit perfectly into mine as I placed one arm above her head and the other around her waist.

"For stone you sure are comfy," she giggled against me with her warmth radiating against my own body.

She started to relax into my hold and drift off as well. I liked having her in my arms as she drifted off. It was very peaceful and I loved hearing her heartbeat slow down to an even pace. I was still nervous to tell her my whole story but that didn't matter now. What mattered was the fact that I was cradling my mate in my arms as she slept.


End file.
